diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Kriegsgleven Clan
| Klassenbeschränkung = Keine Hexenmeister oder Todesritter | Forum = | Information = Orc-Clan mit kriegerischer und diplomatischer Ausrichtung }} center|Kriegsgleven Clan (Designed by Brumbadil) Vorgeschichte ---- "Dieser Stursinn!" brüllte Thargul, als er seine gepanzerte Faust gegen eine der Wände aus schwarzem Metall schlug. Ein weiterer, etwas leichter gepanzerter Orc trat an seine Seite und legte ihm eine Pranke auf die Schulter. "Beruhige dich, Bruder. Er könnte dich immernoch hören." Thargul knurrte seinen Mitstreiter an, welcher einen Schritt zurück trat und ihn los ließ. Thargul schnaubte abfällig und ging dem jüngeren Orc aus den Augen. Dieser drehte sich noch einmal um und sah in die große Halle der Kriegshymnenfeste zurück, wo Garrosh wutentbrannt mit Saurfang diskutierte. ---- Die Sonne. Sie glüht am stärksten, wenn sie den Horizont streift. Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen stand Thargul am höchsten Punkt der Feste und folgte dem Abstieg der Sonne um der Nacht die Vorherrschaft zu überlassen. Was war nur in ihn gefahren? Wie konnte er es wagen, Garrosh zu widersprechen? So viele Jahre diente er den heißblütigen Höllschreis und folgte ohne zu fragen von einem Sieg zum Nächsten. Er war ihm der Mentor des Krieges, auch wenn er nie wirklich von ihm persönlich ausgebildet wurde. Thargul lernte dennoch von Garrosh, was es bedeutete zu siegen, zu kämpfen und sich die Ehre zu verdienen, die es wert wahr, jeden Atemzug zu genießen - als Orc der Kriegshymnen. Doch waren Saurfangs Worte nicht weniger wert. Viel nahm Thargul auf. Seine Weisheiten und Erfahrungen schienen ihm von immensem Wert zu sein. Würde Garrosh nur ein wenig mehr auf ihn hören. Seine Weitsicht könnte ihn noch mächtiger machen. Doch sein verfluchter Stursinn schien die Worte abprallen zu lassen, die seine eigenen Vorstellungen nicht untermauerten. Wie stumpf! Der Orc zog noch die letzten Sonnenstrahlen auf, als einer der Kriegshymnenwachen auf ihn zu trat und mit fordernder Stimme sagte: "Thargul Grubenrichter. Der Zeppelin ist bereit. Du wirst noch heute Nacht nach Orgrimmar zurückkehren. Dort darf Thrall über dein Verhalten richten.". Die Wache grunzte und fügte mit an "So wird aus dem Grubenrichter der Angeklagte, was?". Thargul nahm seine Kriegsgleve auf und drehte sich um. Er würdigte die Wache keines Blickes. Was war das Wort eines Wachmanns schon wert. Thrall würde sein Richter sein, wie es für Veteranen des Krieges üblig war. ---- Das Knie des Grubenrichters stürzte hinab zu Boden, als ihm der Griff einer Zweihandaxt in die Kniekehle gerammt wurde. Sein Kopf war geneigt und seine Lippen blieben schweigsam. Der Orc mit der Zweihandaxt umrundete Thargul und brüllte auf ihn ein. "Antworte, wenn ich mit dir rede! Was hast du dir dabei gedacht, du Dummkopf?!" Als keine Antwort kam, holte er abermals aus, doch von hinten kam der Befehl einzuhalten. Der Orc hielt in der Bewegung inne und schaut nach hinten. Thrall winkte ihn mit seiner gigantischen Pranke zur Seite und schaute dann auf Thargul. Seine Stimme war tief, rau und stolz. Nicht anders kannte Thargul seinen Kriegshäuptling. "Also Orc. Du hast dich gegen deinen obersten Befehlshaber aufgelehnt. Du hast seinen Befehl verweigert. Du hast seine Authorität vor Saurfang in Frage gestellt." Die Worte wurden mit abfälligem Nachdruck ausgesprochen. Thargul wagte es nicht, zu widersprechen, geschweige denn sein haupt zu erheben. Kurz abwartend führte Thrall jedoch seine Predigt fort, allerdings in einem weniger anklagenden Tonfall. "Dennoch kann ich dein Handeln verstehen. Du hast Saurfangs berechtigte Bedenken befürwortet und versucht sie Garrosh zugänglich zu machen. Viele wissen, ich bin nicht immer der Meinung des heißblütigen Höllenschreis. Er hat viel von seinem Vater. Doch tut er, was er tut, aus dem richtigen Antrieb heraus. Es steht dir nicht zu, ihn zu bevormunden, Thargul Grubenrichter. Und das Gesetz sieht eine Strafe vor." Die Zähne knirschen. "Ich werde dir deinen Namen nehmen, Thargul Grubenrichter. Alles, was du bereits in der Scherbenwelt geleistet hast, was du in Nordend an der Seite deiner Brüder erreichen konntest, wird hier nicht anerkannt sein. Deine Taten unbekannt bleiben. Ich weiß, du hast den Grubenlord Magtheridon bekämpft und mit deinen Mitstreitern den Sieg davon getragen. Doch all das ist in deiner Heimat nicht von wert. Du wirst dir deinen Namen neu aufbauen. Wie du das bewerkstelligst, liegt bei dir. Ich will sehen, dass du die Kraft hast, Konsequenzen zu tragen und dich aus dem Staub zu erheben. Suche einen Schamanen auf. Er wird die Richtung weisen. Der Rest liegt allein bei dir. Bis dahin wird dir der Dienst an den Frontherden der Welt untersagt bleiben. Und nun steh auf Thargul Grubenrichter und sag mir ins Gesicht, dass du diese Strafe auf dich nehmen wirst." Die Beine schwankten, wie unter einer gigantischen Last, als Thargul sich aufrichtete und seinem Kriegshäuptling ins Gesicht schaute. Sein Blick war nahezu leer, genauso wie Ehre es war. Er lag sprichwörtlich im Staub. Thrall war diplomatisch sehr bewandert und verstand es, Tharguls Lage perfekt in Worte zu fassen. Dennoch antwortete Thargul mit dem letzten Funken Stolz. "Dabu, mein Kriegshäuptling. Ich werde die Konsequenz tragen." ---- "... Doch bereuen tue ich nichts." sagte Thargul sich, als er durch Orgrimmar stampfte. Das einfache Leben umgab ihn. Arbeit, Handel und Gesellschaft. Er würde viel zu tun haben. Der Schamane, welchen er kurz nach der Strafauferlegung zu Rate zog, nannte ihm seinen bevorstehenden Weg. Er würde die örtlichen Clans ablaufen müssen. Jeden einzelnen und sich bei den jeweiligen Oberhäuptern seine Ehre erarbeiten müssen. Dafür müsse er die Traditionen jedes Clans kennenlernen und den Ritus jedes Häuptlings über sich ergehen lassen. Kein leichtes Unterfangen. Doch Thargul sah in dieser Aufgabe mehr, als ihm auferlegt wurde. Es war die Chance nicht nur die Ehre wiederherzustellen, sondern auch seinen Rücken und seine Vorstellungen zu stärken. Es war an der Zeit, Garroshs Kriegskunst, Saurfangs Weitsicht und Thralls Diplomatiekünste zu vereinen um den eigenen Erwartungen gerecht zu werden und die eigenen Ziele zu erreichen - Den Zusammenhalt der Orcs zu sichern und ihre Ehre in die Welt hinaus zu posaunen. ---- Es vergingen 2 Monate. Und Thargul konnte alle bekannten Clans von seiner Stärke und seinem Willen überzeugen. Sein Wort hatte wieder Gewicht unter den Clans und unter den Orcs. Thrall würde stolz sein. Doch die Entscheidung Tharguls war gefällt. Sein Weg würde nicht zurück an die Front führen. Nicht zurück zu Garrosh. Der Grubenrichter hatte eigene Pläne. Sein Weg würde der Aufbau eines Clans sein, der sich den Vorteilen aller großen Anführer bediente. Die Dreifaltigkeit vereint in einem Clan. Alle Stärken von Garrosh, Saurfang und Thrall sollten verbunden werden in einer Zusammenkunft, die den Zusammenhalt einsteht und die Orcs unter allem Blut und Aufwand zu verteidigen bereit wäre. Es war Zeit. Der Kriegsgleven Clan wurde geschaffen. ---- OOC-Info ---- Holla zusammen, Einige kennen mich ja schon IC. Ich bin der Orc, der jeden Häuptling bisher genervt hat, Thargul einem Ritus zu unterziehen, sich seine Ehre wieder aufzubauen und seinen Namen wiederherzustellen. Hier ist nun das Ziel und das Ende meiner langen Aktion - Ein Anfang und der Start des wohl jüngsten Orc-Clans von allen. Ich habe auf meinen Reisen zu den unterschiedlichsten Clans eine Menge Erfahrungen sammeln dürfen. Sei es in der Vielfalt oder Individualität jedes Clans. Ebenso wuchs ich durch die Wanderschaft ins Orc-RP hinein. Dafür möchte ich jedem einzelnen Orc-RPler danken. Doch nun zum Clan an sich: Der Kriegsgleven-Clan soll genauso, wie jeder andere Clan individuell sein. Kein Abklatsch eines bestehenden Konzepts, sondern etwas, das ich im Orc-RP nicht finden konnte. Ein Clan, der auf den Krieg fixiert ist. Ein Clan, der auf den Zusammenhalt unter Orcs aus ist, ein Clan, der den Zwist unter allen Clans nicht länger hinnimmt oder duldet. Dagegen vorgehen kann Thargul nicht. Die Zeit der Konflikte besteht seit vielen Jahren und die Narben werden immer wieder aufgekratzt. Ein Umstand, den Thargul zu akzeptieren versucht, aber nicht befürwortet. Sein Ziel ist die Stärkung der Horde und der Orcs von innen heraus. Denn die wahre Bedrohung sieht er außen auf sie zurollen. Er gibt wenig auf die Kleinkriege unter einander. So hat Thargul versucht, so viel Wissen wie möglich auf seiner Reise zu sammeln. Eindrücke und Geschichten, die den jetzigen Zustand (und so schlecht sieht der gar nicht aus) begründen und für ihn erklärbar. Es war sein Ziel, sich so ein allgemeines Bild von seinem Umfeld zu schaffen und Kontakte zu knüpfen. Die Kriegsgleven unterscheiden sich von den anderen Clans in vielerlei Hinsicht. Und das ist gut so. Sonst wäre die Individualität nicht gegeben. Sie sind weniger Jäger und Sammler, sondern vielmehr Krieger. Der Clan ist weniger auf Handel ausgelegt, sondern auf Diplomatie und Kriegsführung. Der allgemeine spirituelle Grundsatz und die Huldigung der Ahnen wird zwar befürwortet, steht aber im Gegensatz zu anderen Clans nicht im Vordergrund. Sie verbinden in sich: *'Garroshs Kampfwillen und seine Kriegsheißblütigkeit gegen Feinde der Horde' *'Saurfangs Weisheit und Erfahrung um die nötige Weitsicht und die Konsequenzen des eigenen Handelns einzubeziehen' *'Thralls diplomatisches Geschick um unter den Orcs keine weiteren Streitigkeiten aufbrennen zu lassen, sowie bereits bestehende Konflikte zwischen den Clans im Keim zu ersticken' Worauf ich hinaus will ist, dass ich beobachten durfte, dass jeder Clan sich in eine bestimmte Richtung spezialisiert. Und das finde ich toll. Denn so reißt man Orc-Einsteigern nicht untereinander die Spieler weg. Clanlose Spieler haben also eine individuelle und ausgefächerte Bandbreite an Clans, die alle für sich etwas besonderes sind. Und das Konzept will ich pflegen. Ich hoffe, ich trete niemandem auf den Schlips, wenn ich sage, dass ich das gewünschte Konzept für Thargul bei keinem der bestehenden Clans finden konnte. Nicht komplett, überall im Ansatz. Daher auch die Entscheidung, dieses Konzept selbst aufzuziehen. Soviel zu meinen Beweggründen und dem Hintergrund. Nun noch ein paar Fakten zum Schluss: *Die Spieleranzahl des Clans ist unbegrenzt. Klar, ich gehe nicht von schwemmenden Neuzugängen aus. Das will ich auch gar nicht. Allerdings wird für mich, wie schon immer, Qualität über Quantität stehen. *Die Aufnahmekriterien sind einfach: Identifiziert ihr euch mit dem Konzept, so ist die halbe Miete drin. Die andere Hälfte besteht aus Lore-konformen und authentischem RP. *Der Kriegsgleven Clan wird in Orgrimmar zu hause sein. Genauer gesagt im Ring der Ehre im Tal der Ehre. Aber wir werden auch sonst sicher hier und dort anzutreffen sein. Also wenn euch die Vorstellung gefallen hat, meldet euch bei mir und ihr erfahrt alles direkt bei mir. Ich hoffe, ich habe nicht zu weit ausgeholt. Mit stolzem Gruß Thargul Grubenrichter ---- Freunde des Clans ---- *steht noch aus ---- Verbündete des Clans ---- *Der Schwarzwolf Clan *Der Glutfaust Klan * Der Blutwolf Clan * Der Sturmfang Clan * Der Geisterwolf Clan ---- Feinde des Clans ---- *Widersacher der Orcs und der Horde Kategorie:Ehemalige Gilden